transformers_prime_2010fandomcom-20200214-history
Skyquake
Skyquake was the split spark of his brother Dreadwing. Skyquake was sent to Earth to guard Energon deposits. Years later he was awoken by Starscream but was soon killed by Bumblebee. Skyquake was resurrected by Starscream as a Terrorcon but ended up getting trapped in another Dimension after a Ground Bridge failure and lost his right arm in the process. History Origins Skyquake and his twin brother Dreadwing were brought to life from two half's of the same lifeforce by the AllSpark, allowing each other to sense each other across the galaxy. Battle of Technar Skyquake took part in the Battle of Technar were he was ordered to destroy Optimus Prime but failed. However Skyquake would not forget the order and would carry it out once more later. Arrival on Earth Skyquake was presumably on the Nemesis that brought the Decepticons to Earth (whether it was before or after the space bridge accident that involved the Ark is unknown). He was then sealed inside a stasis pod, waiting for the day that he would be reawakened and serve Megatron once again. Reawakening and death Years later after Megatron's recent demise, Starscream sought to have a strong presence to enforce his rule so he sought out Skyquake. However upon reawakening him, he still vowed his loyalty to Megatron. As the two came closer to blows, Optimus Prime showed up asking them to stop the war but Skyquake remembered his order to kill Prime and pushed Starscream out of the way before attacking Prime. As they engaged, Bumblebee got involved too. The three continued to fight but Skyquake had not taken a vehicle mode since awakening from stasis and was therefore unable to transform. Optimus and Bumblebee lead Skyquake into a ditch and jumped him. Skyquake tried to escape but was unable to... until Agent Fowler's jet arrived which Skyquake was able to scan to get an advantage in the air. Skyquake fought Optimus, Bumblebee and Fowler for a while until Bumblebee jumped on Skyquake and ripped out his circuits and made him crash, killing the Decepticon. Optimus and Bumblebee then buried his body. Resurrection Sometime later Starscream returned to the battle site and used a chunk of Dark Energon to resurrect Skyquake as an undead Terrorcon. Though he was able to complete his mission, A Ground Bridge failure sent Skyquake and Team Prime's three human friends Jack, Miko and Raf into an alternate dimension, able to see everything in the real world but unable to touch it. Skyquake then began to chase the human kids instead and lost a right arm to them when they used Starscream's right arm missile, which was also trapped. However, Skyquake's arm gained its own life and chased after the kids as well. The kids managed to escape the demension as well as Skyquake's arm which attacked Starscream but the rest of Skyquake was left trapped in the alternate dimension. Skyquake found Starscream's right arm and tried to use it a replacement for his own loss limb but when it did not fit, Skquake simply tossed it away and walked on. Legacy Eventually Skyquake's brother Dreadwing arrived and tried to avenge his brother's death by destroying Optimus Prime on numerous occasions but was unsuccessful. Eventually, Dreadwing discovered Starscream's Dark Energon resurrection incident. Dreadwing gave the Forge to the Autobots, in hopes of avenging his brother. Later, Dreadwing tried to kill Starscream for desecrating his brother's honorable death. Sadly, Dreadwing was killed by Megatron after disobeying his orders to stand down from killing Starscream. Though Dreadwing was avenged by Bumblebee who killed Megatron with the Star Saber. Gallery Skyquake and Prime with Screamy.jpeg Skyquake.jpeg